lost in it all
by Dancenightrose
Summary: base on Sakura's nine lives. rate m latter in may be some lemons. main is Hinata, Sakura is her best friend. Hinata and sakura leave to get power they been hurt by people in the village. This is my first story many different pairing, but they will not be naruto and hinata sorry to naruhina fans. neji is not ice cube and itachi is good.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto is i did hinata will be number one **

**now enjoy**

* * *

I missed my best friend Sakura so much. She was coming to meet me. It been a wile sent we seen each other almost two months I been on a mission to Suna. As I was running I saw a pink blob I stop and ran to her knowing her hair anywhere. As I was going I smelt salt in the air I look at her as I saw tear streaks on her face I feel down and hug her she flinch when I held her.

"Saku what happened "as I wipe the tears off her face she sniffles some for the first time she look at me.

"Hina they all left me all of them called me weak" I was shocked and upset.

"You weak what are they thinking saku tell me from the beginning what happened" as I looked her in the eye

"Ok hina".

(Flash back)

Sakura was waiting for Naruto and everyone else. Sasuke was supposed to come back when they came back sasuke had his team with him. I went to hug sasuke it seem Naruto stop him before he could kill his brother and he was pissed. When I went to do that a girl name Karin stop me and yelled at me. ever thing start out fine beside Karin not liking me. Then she start to get everyone to think I was week. First it was just a few then it was more than the town final everyone I hold dear. I was heartbroken then one day lady Tsunade calls me into her office tells me I am no longer her student. She taking Karin as her student and she can no longer train the likes of me. I ran out of there before she could say more. I went to go talk to sasuke and Naruto to see they were talking about me. Saying how week I was I went and hid tell I got a message said I was coming to meet you.

(End of flash back)

"I just I don't know what to do I can't go back" I let a low growl out I have never felt so much rage in my whole life I held my best friend .

"Then we won't go back" she look up at me shocked.

"But Hinata what about your family and your team mates what about them"

I sigh I guess I should tell her "Sakura my father has name Hanbi as the heir and the only one who cares about me in that family is Neji, but Neji won't be able to talk to me because as soon as I get back I am getting disown . I don't want to see him get hurt more than he has to by living at that cold hearted house. As for my team mate they think I am week no if and or but about it. I heard them talking that they were going to ask for a new member to join their team. They think I am not fit to be on their team said my head has been elsewhere. Because I have not train with them or help them at all they said they love me but they still said all that to me. We both know I no longer like Naruto you do and you're the only one who cares. so why should we go back when that place gives us nothing but heart ack.

She simile at last she stood up and looked at me "your right let go".

I smiled back as we walk I felt a something drawing me in to the east I look at Sakura "do you feel that".

She nodded yes as we walk. we went east getting closer to the thing that was calling us. When we got there my eyes lit up I saw a pure water fall that was surrounded by roses and cherry blossom trees it felt so fresh here. As I was looking I saw a path way that led behind the water fall. I tap Sakura and pointed to the waterfall. She nodded her head as we walk in I was blow away by two paintings.

The one on the left had angel wing that were white with black splatter on the wings. She was wearing form fitting clothes that were black pants with a black corset with white lace all around the trim with long hair. She had a necklets that had a white rose on it. As I look down more I saw she had two swords they were both black with white rose on the hilt with the thorns going all the way down. As I go closer I saw that it had on one was the symbol for water and on the other one for earth. As I look at Sakura she was staring the one on the right.

The one on the right had short hair with the angel wings that were black with white splatter. she was had on more colorful clothes on she wore a pink skirt that was low cut with a low cut top that was red and was a half sleeve with lacing on the sleeve but still form fitting. She had a necklets with cherry blossoms on it. As I look down it to had two sword but they were white with black cherry blossoms on it with symbols for fie and air on the top of the hilt. as I went back to staring at the painting in front of me I felt a light and all I knew went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in it all**

When I woke up I felt the sun hitting my face. I sat there basting in the sun without a care in the world tell everything that happened came into my mind. I jump up and looked around to see where I was. When my eyes land on a tree that look like a woman. As I got closer to see it was a woman. As I look at her she was wearing a black dress that went to her ankles. She had marks on her arm that look like a wolf on her arm that when she spoke.

"It about time you got here little one I been waiting for you a long time".

I blinked a couple of time "ano you do mean me right ".

She smiled at me "yes you do you see anyone else around ".

"No but who are you and where are we".

"We my dear are in your mind so to speak and I am Kara. Now why we are in your mind depends on you if you go further or not. If you go further you will get my powers and become stronger. If not you will forget any of this and be on your mare way so what do you say".

I stopped for a bit then looked up at her when I held out my hand "I will go on".

She let a smile out "very good choice now let me tell you what I am I am the goddess. Of nature and water let me tell you about these element throw they can be beautiful and calm and in control. One wrong move and they can lead to your death. The reasons you were called here is because the elements heard you and has seem what your life has been like. Just like they did for me. That is why we are here today I am ready to move on. But before I can do that I needed someone to take my place and who had a pure heart. That love even though you have been through so much. So with this do you still want to go on you still have a chance to turn back and tell me no dear".

Without another thought "no I have made up my mind I want to do this. I have one question why are you wearing this dress when the painting has you in something else on you".

"Really dear that all you want to know. Well to tell you the truth that outfit it is yours. What you will be wearing once you leave here".

"Wwwwhat I can't wear that it to reviling. Wait where Sakura"

She chuckle at me with that. "Wow my dear you are all over the place. Aren't we and don't worry it not that bad. Your friend Sakura is getting almost the same offer from my sister Ryo. Now why don't you sit down because I have more to tell you".

I sat down and looked up at her waiting that's when she began again.

"Ok my dear first time in here is different two months here is two days in your world. The only other people you will see will be me, Ryo and Sakura. I do not know how long your training will take. The next thing is this when you get my power your senses will be stronger and you will be able to talk to animals and you will have a mental link with Sakura. Then the next thing you will stop ageing at the age of 18 and if you have a mate they will stop ageing to. Next when you will have a summoning contract with the wolf clan. You will gain wings and the painting out there will change to yourself. As this place will be a safe haven for you and Sakura. Where no one can get into less your heart tells them they can come in ok my dear. Then the last thing is the darkness you will control which means that you can take someone shadows not one but many. I also have two sword. one that are just for you if anyone else try to take them they will vanished and come back here. With that necklets if you get to badly hurt it will take you here again".

As I thought about ever ting and let it sink in. I look up to see everything around me. It was so peaceful I look back to her. "Will it hurt to have me get your power"?

"That my dear yes. It will hurt when you get my power. Now rest my dear you have a long day tomorrow".


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own it**

* * *

I woke up wondering. What happened to Hinata? When I felt heat all around me. I remember I was looking at a painting and I was taken by it. That when I black out and woke up hear. The wind was blowing hard and everything was on fire. There was still this lightness to it. As I was looking someone came out of the fire. She was so beautiful I then realized. She was the girl from the painting but she was wearing a black dress that went to her keens that when she spoke.

"Well well it about time it took you enough time".

Before she could speech I spoke. "Who the hell are you where the hell am I and where Hinata ".

She put her hand to my lips. "Hush my child you talk too much".

I was flabbergasted. "Now if you will let me continue before I was so rudely interrupted. I will continue how you like will to have more power then you have ever dream. Of answer question I only have a short time and I have no point in wasting my precious time".

I look up into her eyes to see they were pure red with a ring of gold. "Yes I want power".

"Good my child you made a good choice for your friend said yes to and before you open your mouth to speech again. Let me tell you who I am. I am the goddess of fire and air and I and my sister Kara are ready to rest in peace. The element have told us about your life and that is why you are here do I make myself clear".

"Yes but um ano what is your name".

"O my how rude of me" as she rolled her eyes "my name is Ryo. Now let me begin with fire and air can be deadly and can hurt you in the end. At the same time it can warm you up when you are down. I can control light. In the long term that means I can read peoples mind. Then my swords they will call on your element and only you can use them no one else. The necklets will take you here if you get hurt. No one can come in here without you're ok. I will train you so never be late be on time because I have no time. I am wasting my precious time and my peace. When you fast travel which we will show you how. To you will have a fire tornado and wind with cherry blossom mix. There if you have not figure out which I think you have not you and Hinata have a symbol. That is meant for you yours is a cherry blossom because of your hair and soul. Hinata is a white rose that is what her soul chose let see what else. O yes when you have a lover or lovers. They will stop ageing if you know what I mean. When we train time is different here you will only see me my sister and Hinata. I will train you hard because I can".

I look up shocked "ok is there anything else I am a little over whelm".

"Why yes when you get my power it will hurt very much so". I watch as she let a darkly laugh out loud. I back away she look at me "sorry so many year of hiding can mess with your mind". I just sweat drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own**

* * *

When I woke up I was in a circle and I look at Kara next to her was a girl I did not know. She had her back to me but in another circle was Sakura.

"Sakura wake up Saku" she started to stir and she look up at me.

"Hay hina I had a messed up dream. There was these painting and OMG IT WAS NOT A DREAM" she yelled.

I rub my head from the shock of her yelling. "Saku calm down ok and let them tell us what we are doing".

"Why thank you my dear. Here we will be given you are powers. One last thing with power of good also come power of evil. If people find out you have it they will hunt you down. At least that what happened to us".

"Come on Kara let get the show on the road I want to leave now".

"Ryo calm down this is a big step. I swear of all the years you have gotten all high and mighty on me. Thinking your time is better than other. Calm down this is a big step remember".

Ryo stuck her nose up and mumbled about something. "Fine you win the circles you are in will give you are power. After we are done you will sleep for a bit and you will have to feel ever pain. You have gotten again this is your last chance to say no".

I look at Sakura and she nodded her head. "We do not have much everyone turn their back on us. I only have Saku we have taken the pain once we can take it again. Who know we may find in a past of pain".

"Very nice words Hinata. We will start soon and I will give you may powers".

"What about you girl what will you do or will you run away".

"I will NOT RUN AWAY NO MORE SO BRING IT ON".

"Sakura you sound more and more like Naruto. Why did I ever like him?" Shiver at the thought of how loud he is.

"Wow girl you are loud let begin shall we". We both shook are heads yes that when the circle started to glow. it was green and blue. When I look at Sakura she had red and gold. I look into the eyes of Kara and her eyes were blue with green ring around them but she had no pupils. That when I felt a pain in my back and things started to get darker. When my eyes flutter open I was a little girl it was and I was with my mother.

"Come on Hinata it time to go".

"Ok mommy as I waved bye to the boy I was playing with. As I was running I ran into an older man with black hair and black eyes he look so sad. "Sssooorrryy" as I ran off but as I was leaving to get to mother. Two men graved me before mom could do a thing. I was knocked out and when I woke up later in a dark room and heard talking.

"Her little father is coming to take her place get ready". I froze and something snapped a darkness come over me and I don't know where but the earth shook and vines come out and kill all the men. As I walk out I saw my uncle and I went to him he was shocked. I graved his head and removed the cage bird seal I look him in the eyes.

"Leave no one can know you live. I am sorry but when I come to get you when I am older I will tell you all that you wish just trust me ok ". As I made a fake him that die he nodded and left without a word. Then I heard a voice of Kara.

"This is when you were chosen to get the power". Then time went on people looked at me with hate most of all Neji and my father. My mother looked at me with love as time goes on I am five and my sister is supposed to be born. I heard crying I ran to go see mother look.

"Mommy sorry little Hinata. She leaving you but I will watch over you. Remember I love you so much watch after your little sister". I look at her and screamed her name "mommy mommy don't leave me". As tears fell I ran out away from it all. As I was running I ran into the same guy I did before.

"Why are you crying ".

"Mommy died and everyone hate me because uncle died I am all alone".

He got down on one keen and wipe my tears. "You are never alone I will be there for you little one my name is Itachi what your name".

"I am Hinata" as he took my hand and walk me home he was gone. Time went on and I still saw Itachi we were close friends. He was like a big brother he was the only one who kept me going. That when the something bad happened he killed ever one in his clan but his brother and I was alone. To face my family hateful eyes and them talking about how I was weak and it kept going even worse each year. Then Neji almost killed me. The guy I like would never see me and as I grew older I made a real the pain kept coming. tell I got to the most reasons one and I felt so much pain that I was screaming in pain as tears of blood rolled down my face.

(Sakura pain)

My pain stared when my parents die in front of me. I never told anyone this. I looked at the guys that killed them without another word they burst into flames. When I heard Ryo voice "this was when you were chosen to get your power". As time went on I saw all the time I chased after sasuke and how I always hit Naruto. I winced at all the time I did and I felt my heart break. Then I felt the pain of when sasuke left me. Ever little word that was said to me even the newer stuff. I was crying and screaming at the end when I woke up I looked at Hinata and screamed she was crying blood. When I felt this pain on my back that when the glowing stopped and Ryo came up to me and with tenderness help me to calm me. I passed out after that.

(End of Sakura pain)

I open my eyes to see Kara was holding me and she wipe away my tears. "Hush my dear you need rest we are done now sleep. Next we train so sleep Hinata".


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own**

* * *

Are day started off with me cooking breakfast Kara and Ryo said I am really good at cooking. We have been here for almost three years. I have a contracted with some wolfs that are purple. Sakura has one with a white tiger. I talk to the king wolf. I have learn to talk to the animal and hear where people are in the forest. I and Sakura has learn that they found out we never came back after half a month and they are just now sending people after us. Show you how much they care. I learn how to take the cage bird seal off. I have grown to love my outfit I can move a lot better than before but I did not start with this way.

(Flash back)

"Ok girls to start we are giving you Wight. so you can move fast and your wings can get stronger to start we want you to get used to open and hiding your wings do this 50 times then we will also put 50 ponds on your body. Ok and when we are done with all the weight you will be some of the fastest people out there and you will prove them Wong".

After all the warms up me and Sakura split up. I went with Kara to start training "ok Hinata I want you to feel the water and how it calls to you. I want you to move the water". I look at her funny but I look to the water and felt the water and with my mind I made the water come up Kara smiled at me "you my dear are a fast learner this should be fun".

(End of flash back)

That is how are time went. I master water first I am still working on earth now with that darkness I have gotten better and I have master my swords. I learn that the sword will call the element if we get into trouble. Sakura has come far she use her power to make her attaches more power full. We are getting close to leaving we have learn a lot but we still have much to learn. I and Sakura have become like sister. She told me what happened to her parent and me with my uncle. She still miss are home village some mostly the one and only blond boy Naruto. I learn that I can tap into the earth to learn from it history I learn that a lot of people have lied in are village and the next I learn my mind wonders same with Sakura when we sleep. One time when I was asleep I went into Neji dream.

"Hi Neji-nee-san I miss you so much".

"Hinata where did you go" as he hug me.

"Somewhere but I have something to tell you I can take off the cage bird seal so you can be free".

Before he could replay I was knock out of his dream and I was taken or called to a nightmare. The people were dying my parent die right in front of me when I saw my older brother face I went pure white. I learn that I can change the dream. As I see a little boy who is having the dream he was crying. I made myself turn to myself as a little girl and I change the dream to us holding hands and playing he smile I kiss him on the head.

"I hope you have good dreams now those who live in the past will never see beyond the pain they have you need to live to forget the pain".

I woke up and told Sakura. She told me she went into Naruto dream and what she told me scarred me for life I shiver just thinking about it. She is one big pervert.


	6. Chapter 6

**for another time i do not own rub it in my face much**

* * *

We have been in here 5 years. At last we can go. I will miss Kara and Ryo they were very funny. Life must go on. We were saying are last good byes when Kara pulled me aside.

"Hinata my dear I am so proud of you. You have become so strong I can't wait to hear all the story's in the afterlife. Know that you are strong and let your heart guide you the way".

I smiled up at her and went to join Sakura with one last wave. We watched as Kara and Ryo left in the mist. Sakura turn to me and said.

"Where do we go now hina"?

"We need to find my uncle so I can tell him all that has happened and take him home or I bring Neji to him which ever come first. My real thing is what do we do first free Neji or get his father".

"Free Neji he need this so he can come and go as he place. We both know how that house that village can be" I looked at her and agreed I thought of Neji chakra and found him he was on the mission to snow. I told Sakura this she nodded and we fast travel to snow where I saw Neji with Naruto, Sasuke, Judo and the last Karin. I sent a link to Sakura.

"You cannot attack her even if we both want to we need to get Neji and that it you can get her latter ok".

"Fine whatever you say"

I sent a message threw a bird to Neji say that he was need back as I watched him he seem really upset. I watch as he walk out and started to run. We fallowed him it took him 5 min then he stop.

"I know you are there come out now".

"O Neji-nee-san that is so mean. You have not seen me in a month and this is how you greet me I am hurt".

He look at me "Hinata is that really you." before I could say anther word he ran and hug me dropping the act he put on.

I hugged him back "the one and only but we need to talk not here but further away". He nodded and ran. We stop at a cave with no one around for miles. I sat him down and I stared to tell him all that has happened to me and Sakura. He kept getting more and more upset. Then I stared to talk about his father he froze.

"Wait my father alive really and he free. Wait that means you know how to get the cage bird seal off".

I nodded yes then I started to tell him are plan. "I want to remove the cage bird seal and I know this may be too much to ask but I want you to travel with me and Sakura. If is too much I will steal take the seal off even if you say yes or no".

He bonder it for a bit then he spoke." I will go with you like I am going to let anyone touch you especially a guy hell no".

I smiled and Neji then spoke once more. "We have many stop to make. One will be to find your father. I know him still alive because when I was younger. When I took the cage bird seal off me took a piece of his chakra. So I would all way feel where he was the same will happen with you". He smile the first real smile I have seen in a real long time. As the time went on I set up for me to remove the seal from his head. I had Sakura leave. "Now this may hurt just a bit it did not hurt your dad because he was in a state of shock". He nodded that he understood. The seal around us began to glow as I walk up to him and but my hand on his head. He let a whimper out of his lips and that was all I heard the next thing I know he pasted out. I called Sakura in to watch him as I go and get food. I ran to a river nearby. I took some water and made them into ice needle and threw it at the fish. When I thought I had enough I pick them all up and went back to the cave. Where Sakura already had a fire going. I made vine come up and make a pillow and blanket to cover him up and rest head on. As I got spices and started to cook the fish. When he woke up he ate like he had not eaten for days. Which made me giggle then he ask the one thing I knew he would.

"Where are we going Hinata?"

"We Neji are going to Rain County. There is a man name Itachi that he has to answer some thing for me".

He blink then jump up and yelled. "WHAT DOES THAT MAN HAVE THAT YOU NEED HINATA HE KILLED HIS HOLE CLAN WITH OUT ANY THING HE IS S RANK CRIMANL NIJA".

I let a sigh out "Neji sit down and let me tell you why I need to talk to him" .I went into great details of how I knew him. Neji was shocked to say the least but he understood now which made me happy. We all talk a bit when Sakura spoke.

"Hay Neji what was you mission before we call you".

"That we were sent to find you lady" I stopped him.

"You mean the old hag that took you guys half a month to see we were gone. Why the hell would she send you on a mission to find us and WHY THE HELL WAS KARIN THERE"? As I lost my cool the earth began to shake. Sakura grave me and told me to calm down. I let a sigh out and did as I was told.

Neji blinked again and made a note to self-do not piss off Hinata. "well as I was saying she had realized. What she had done and sent me Naruto sasuke judo to find you when Karin came and said where ever my sasuke go I go. She reluctantly let her go and then we went looking for you. Which we never found you. We were about to head back when I got your message but good thing I did found you o by the way Sakura Naruto miss you the most". With that last words. We all set out to Rain County. Neji , Sakura and me all now were missing nin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto if I did hahaha has evil look now to the story **

It took us two day to get to where we were going. We ran into some bandits nothing we could now take. I all so help Neji see farther they ever before. When we got there we were all wearing black cloak so no one can see us I use my powers to find the base. It did not take that long I found them pretty fast I told Neji and Sakura to stay behind. Without another word I walk to where the hide out was came to a big rock door. With a wave of my hand the door open and I walk in I mask my chakra and smell so no one could find me then I did a justu so I could be invisible . As I walk I felt them all in the same room I walk right through the door. Where I saw all of the akatsuki siting there. When the one in all the shadow started to talk.

"What is the information we have found in the bingo book anyone we can use?"

When I saw Itachi he was the one to speak. "There is Hyuuga Hinata who has the Byakugan".

That when I saw a man with pure white hair speak. "Yes but mother fuck she is so fucking weak even jashin thinks so".

I let a smile grace my lips. When I walk over and put chakra strings to him. When I reviled myself "o is that so".

"How the hell did you get in here you"? He went to continue but before he could. I pulled him up and with my string I sliced him in to different pieces. I then graved his head and set it on the table.

"Never call me a bitch or next time. I kill you and yes you can be kill you pieces of shit". I them walk over to Itachi I gave him a sweat smile. Them I punch him in the gut. "You baster you left me all alone. It that cold hearted house". He blink but before I could hit him again he graved me in a hug.

Everyone was shocked. That Itachi hug any one. The cold heart person he is "I am sorry little one. I had to I thought it was for you own good. I never thought it would get that bad".

"Well it did now you and I need to have a little talk".

I was about to walk out. When the leader stop me "you do not give orders here I do". He look at me as we stared at each other I was talking to him in his mind.

"I would not go there because I know all your plans and I can make or break your plans. So if you piss me off I will show you what I can do ok. Now shut the hell up so I can talk to Itachi". The leader blink some then nodded to Itachi that he could go. "So Itachi why are you lying to your little brother".

He look at me and sighed. "I am going blind and sasuke cannot get Mangekyou Sharingan".

I stop and hit him upside of the head. "Do you think that is what he wanted? Um no. you are his older brother if you want him to have that power there are other ways and with you going blind I can help with that ok. Now stop making stupid choices. I swear you are supposed to be smart you are not being that smart". as I was talking I heard a yell through my link with Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

**:p I do not own **

I ran out of there fast as I can I knew that the leader had a smile on because of how much I change. As I drew closer I felt more people there then I remember and one new one. Where I felt them I smile before any one saw me I listen to what they were saying.

"What the hell Neji you became a missing Nin how you can do this to the village to us".

"Hmmm let see shall we. You are all jackass with stick so far up there ass that you don't see the truth and you can say I had one but it was all fake. I had to so my family did not think I was week. but you know what I can do whatever I want without worry. I can do something I wanted to do for a very long time". I walk to see Neji grave a girl if I remember right to be called ten ten and kissed her. She had blushed on her cheeks and as he pulled back she fainted. I let a giggle out and wrapped my arms around sasuke pressing my boobs against him and whisper in ear

"Who would have guessed that? That is almost as bad as Sakura likening Naruto". As I bite he ear lobe and that was when I heard what I wanted to hear I did not see a like blush on his cheeks.

"YOU BITCH GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE KUN".

I smirked "o he is you is this so sasuke Kun". As I let his name roll off my tongue. I saw Karin come to hit me. Before she could touch me Sakura came and hit Karin.

"Remember me you slut turn everyone against me. Made them think I was weak. Guess what the only one weak here is you". In the next sec Sakura kick Karin in the air then brought her foot down on her face. All I heard was a crack as her nose was broken.

"Now would anyone else like to try and freak out good now sit your asses down so we can all talk". I look at everyone that showed up. They all did as I said I look at Sakura she was looking at Naruto with hurt eyes I then looked at him to.

"Naruto you have very much disappointed me. You of all people who was made to feel like you were nothing to go and hurt someone. With your words it did not surprised me that sasuke did that. Because he try to act like a cold hearted baster. Just like his brother and sasuke don't you dare jump up and ask where Itachi is at. Do I make myself clear? Now why would you come after us when you are the ones that made us leave? Hmm and if you speak I want words not hm. what other word you use" as I pointed to sasuke.

"Hinata what happened you to be nice but now you are "before he could say there was a hand over his mouth.

"I would not do that trust me but she is right Naruto Kun. You have had people turn their back on you. Yet when I need my team mate you were nowhere to be found. Why because you listen to Karin and that hurt". they all look down with hurt eyes that when sasuke spoke

"Then why did you leave Hinata"

Get up and sit in his lap "o did you miss me.

He looked at me "no" I had pain in my eyes and I was a little sad.

"I left because many thing. One my best friend was hurt very much. The only one who care was Neji. I lost almost everything". I looked down not showing the pain I try so hard to hide. "Now there a town nearby we will take you there to rest ok".

I started to walk off. As we made it to the town. I was pulled into an ally with sasuke. I looked him in the eyes and blushed he let a smirk on his lips. "You are a tease now aren't you Hinata". I went to protest but he kissed me and walk away. "Wwwwhat" I blink a couple of times then fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next chapter sorry if there a lot of spelling and other stuff I am half asleep AND IT IS SHORT but I do not own Naruto**

When I woke up I was lying in a bed. Blushing deep red at what sasuke did. When I heard Sakura giggle.

"It been a long time sent I seen you blush that bad it nice to know that the old Hinata is still in there" she smiled at me

"She still in here I just don't want you or me get treated the way we did ever again". She of all people under stood "so how was seeing your Naruto Kun" I did in a singing voice she blushed about the same color at her hair. I smiled at my friend she seem really happy. I just hope they don't try to take us back that was the first thing we needed to talk about as I got up and went to the hot springs. I saw Karin she looked sad I sighs and thought dam you kind heart I walk over to her. She looked up at me "what come to rub in my face that you kissed sasuke Kun".

"Karin what do you know about sasuke" she froze and thought about it.

"I know his favorite food".

"Do you do please do tell".

"It is a cookie" she look smug

I shook my head no "it a tomato. He hate sweet. So you are supposed to be in love with a man you know nothing about is that right". She was thinking when she got up and walk away thinking about what I said I let the past days run over my head when it hit me Neji kissed ten ten and she fainted see what happens when a girl used to begging in control is no longer she faints. I got out and walk back to my room clothed that more than I could say for sasuke. Who walk out half naked? "Ano sasuke will you put a shirt on".

"Why don't like the view do we now"

"Well um I" I turn pure red trying to run and hide but he gave me.

"Hold on I like my view even though I would like less clothes".

"Never as I ran away".as I was about to run to my room with Sakura I heard moaning I blink and walk away to go find Pein or Itachi.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own I hope you enjoy**

I walk into the akatsuki hide out. I found Itachi he was with Pein. Pein pointed at me to fallow him. As he closed his door and sat at his desk.

"Hinata what was that about yesterday? You know me and you acted like you did not".

"You're the one who said to keep up an act. Like I am going to tell people o hay when I was training with two goddess with my best friend Sakura. I went into the mind of the leader of the akatsuki to become like a daughter to him and he is soft on me. I will get hunted Pein more than I am but I am sorry for yelling in your mind I did not know if some of your member could read minds. You think that someone would figure out I knew stuff about the akatsuki because I knew Hidan was immortal ". He shrug then got up and held his arms open I ran and hug him. "I need to take Itachi today he is going to sit down and talk to his little brother".

"Ok just make shur he back all in one pieces". I smiled at him and ran out. As I went to find Itachi again. He was in the kitchen. I grave his hand are ran to the town. When we got there Sakura was blushing as she held Naruto hand the other were there I saw Sasuke glare at Itachi. Tell I graved both their hands and push them in a room. I walk to the rest.

"Ok we all need to talk shall we go get some food". They all nodded and fallow me. I sat in the corner with Sakura on my left, Neji on my right with Naruto next to Sakura, Ten Ten next to Neji and ever one else next to them." Ok are you still going to try to take us back, because I am shur when Sasuke won't want to come back. And I know Neji want Ten Ten to come with us and Sakura want Naruto what about you guys".

Naruto spoke first "what do you mean you won't come back that is your home".

"Home Naruto people hate you there tell you show them how strong you were they had Itachi kill his whole family that village does not care for anyone that is not stronger" I felt tears come down I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could running into sasuke and Itachi. They both look at me as Itachi wrapped his arms around me and hug me handing me to sasuke and he held me I graved onto his shirt crying into it." I have not cry like this in year sent I left that village I try to become numb but you all came back and ever thing came back even my stutter"

he raised my head and look in to my eyes "Hinata I will be hear for you so will Itachi and the other you have a family that cares about you now ok now just let all the pain you hide out ok Hinata" as pick me up siting on the ground with me in his lap.

"I am going to talk to leader about something watch out for her".

He nodded as Itachi left.

(Back with the group)

Everything was thinking about the village. When Sakura spoke "with strength come a price and Hinata and I pay big. She can act all she want she mostly does it for me. But she is still that girl we knew. But she shows her hurt. She got hurt very much maybe more than Naruto. I sorry Naruto I love you but I won't leave Hinata not even for you".

"Same here to many year I did hate her and when I got her back. I could not do a thing for all the words that were said to her. It hurt so much to lose her once I won't do it again".

That when ten ten spoke "I will stay with you guys. I have nothing in that village beside my team that it and I love Neji to much to lose him. Once I got him" she smile and took Neji hand.

Sakura look at Naruto when he spoke "what did she go through that I was not able to see". He put his head down in shame.

Sakura let a sigh out "I will tell you all about Hinata and some you did not know about Neji" she started to tell the whole story.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry, but this will be another short chapter**

I woke up in someone bed that was not my own. When I went to get up someone was holding me down. I turn around and blushed, I was in Sasuke arms. He smiled at me "sleep well".

I jumped out of his arms "why am I in your bed"

"well you cried yourself to sleep and when I went to put you in your own room there was moaning going, on so I took you to mine and set you down here. When I went to go sleep on the couch, you would not let me go".

I blushed deep red "sorry about that".

"Don't be it was one of the best sleep I got in many years".

"Why were you so cold to Sakura? When she was no longer a fan girl".

"In my mind she was still that girl, that when I left she said she loves me. When she did not know a thing about me. Just like so many other it not love it lust different things".

"I understand but what change you seem kinder".

"Well after you left with Sakura. The town went down more Sakura was the main healers there. So people got upset that you both left. You who did so many thing for people and never ask for anything in return. I guess it just all hit home and them I had this dream that told me to live my life".

I smiled at him "come on let go get Sakura and Neji".

As we both walk out of his room we ran into Neji holding hands with Ten Ten, Naruto and Sakura holding hands. As we all meat up to talk the others came out.

"We are going back you guy can do what you want ok, Sakura I am sorry and Hinata you were right".

I smiled at her and Sakura forgave her as those two people left Naruto, Ten Ten and Sasuke stayed with us when Itachi step out of the shadows

"Hinata Pein would like to see you and you group at the hide out" I smile and fallow after Itachi with the others close behind.

To the hideout of the akatsuki.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am not the best at fighting things, but I will give it a shot. **

**They are short sorry, ****but i hope you enjoy**

** I do not own Naruto **

* * *

When we all got there only Pein and Itachi where there. Pein spoke "I want you all to join the akatsuki ".

Everyone seem shock but me, Pein and Itachi I giggle "really I thought I was already part of the akatsuki" as I sat on Pein lap.

Konan and look at me the other thought she was going to yell "Hinata your hear come give me a hug" I smile running and hugging the woman that has become a mom to me.

Ever one was dumb founded when Neji spoke "what the hell is going on how the hell, you know them"

"Well you see Neji I meet them in their dreams, while Sakura was um, a pervert and only went to Naruto dreams".

I saw Sakura blush "Hinata I told you not to tell anyone".

Everyone just looked away "ok I know I am in you guys".

All of them smile and in many different time you heard "they were in".

I smile Pein spoke "first let see, what leave of fighting you are so we will have.

Naruto-Sakura,

Neji-ten ten, and

Sasuke-Hinata.

**(Neji and Ten ten fight)**

They all walk out to the training area.

"First fight will be Neji -ten ten let go".

They both stepped out Neji got in his fighting stance ten ten graved her scroll.

"Let get this over with Neji".

Neji went after her going to hit one of her point to have his hand cut.

Ten ten flipped back trying to kick Neji. Neji blocked.

Ten ten summoned her weapons and sent them flying at Neji.

He performed Heavenly Spin stopping the weapons in stop in there tracks dropping to the ground.

Ten ten went and graved one of the weapons throwing at him, he graves on but did not see the second one that went into his shoulder.

Neji ran up and did 64 palm attacked he hit all the point making her fall to the ground. When it was all done Neji grabbed out the kunai.

He open up her point and they walk back to the others.

**(Sakura and Naruto fight)**

"Very good Sakura and Naruto you are up"

"I will win this believe it"

"Do you think I am that weak?"

"What no that not what I meant"

They made it to the center Pein shouted "start"

Naruto did shadow clone, there were now 20 of himself.

As they all charged at Sakura, jumped in the air but came down with enough force, to shake the earth around making all the Naruto fall.

Naruto jumped up and did rasengan, charging at Sakura.

But before he get close enough, Sakura made chakra strings and lighting them on fire, creating a fire wipe.

With the wipe, she shot it at Naruto hitting him in the leg, she brought him up making him lose rasengan and made him come crashing down, with enough force to knock him out but not break any bones.

Sakura went and grave Naruto and dragging him back to the others.

**(Hinata and sasuke fight)**

"Ok Hinata and Sasuke it your turn".

We did not say a word we just walk out in the middle.

"Start"

With those word, I jump in first for the first attack.

I made vine come out of the ground, trying to hit him, but he jumped out of the way.

He activated Sharingan, he did some hand seals for Great Fireball, as fire shot out of his mouth. Hinata called water to block the fire, creating steam.

With the cover Hinata made use the vine she had. To trap sasuke sucking out his chakra, before he knew what happen he had not chakra.

**(End of fights)**

Pein nodded his head telling everyone to fallow him, as we were walking back in we saw two flash of lighting and two girl smiling. They just looked like lighting nothing more when one spoke.

"With ever good there is evil, you may have power now, but we have power to and we will come after you. Se be ready for a fight see you soon girls".


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it been so long well to me it has this will be a short one so sorry I do not own**

I and Sakura looked at each other as sending messages to each other. "There the great evil hina that they told us about".

"I don't know something was off about them, but keep are eyes out".

Pein looked at us and the others "looks like another threat we get many of those now come on". I smiled at Pein thanking him for covering for us.

Once we got into Pein offices he threw us some rings and cloaks. "You groups will be the same people you fight now go do something tell I call you for a mission".

Neji and Ten left somewhere same as Sakura and Naruto. I was walking when I felt arms wrapped around me as he kissed me on the neck. "What would you like to do love"?

I smiled sadly at him "I have to take care of things and I think Itachi is looking for you" he sigh and mumbles something before he walk off. I went to are safe house and started to do some research. As I was looking for anything that would get me info on the battle to come. I had a filling it was going to come faster than I thought it was. I did not tell Sakura my fears that someone stronger got a hold of the other sister and are using them for there own game. I let a sigh out as I threw a book hitting a painting that fell to the ground I cussed. Getting up I saw another painting that had four girls one girl with a katana and two with double sword wile the last had a bow staff. With makes below I figure out two represent me and Sakura while the other show thunder and lighting. There a location to go to I had the earth show me that area and I saw a book I was looking for as I teleported to there. I graved the book and walked out. Only to see two girls one with short re hair holding the bow staff with a ring on and her outfit was blue she was short she had a dagger in the other hand what scared me was her eyes they were like cat eyes. The other had long brown hair with a katana and a throwing knife her was red and black her eyes were pure black with lines of red down the front she smirked at me and they were gone but not before I saw blue eyes in the brow hair that was filled with pain.


End file.
